The Maldives
by PrettyCleanJess
Summary: She didn't get on the boat. The moment she fired her gun, the moment Henry was finally dead, she knew she couldn't go home. Not now, maybe not ever. (Do not own characters of course) my first attempt at a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't get on the boat. The moment she fired her gun, the moment Henry was finally dead, she knew she couldn't go home. Not now, maybe not ever.

Instead she paid another woman to get on in her place. Annie knew Auggie and knew that the captain would be instructed not to leave without her. So she found a woman in need of money who could easily pass as herself, and paid her to get on that boat, sliding her phone into the woman's bag in order to avoid being tracked. She knew Auggie would be keeping an eye on her GPS, and by the time he called and figured out she wasn't on that boat, Annie would be long gone.

This mission had changed her. Annie became a person she wasn't proud of. She put the lives of innocent people in danger, including that of Jai's mother. She tortured to get Intel. She even slept with or drugged some, sometimes both. And she ran. She never stopped running. Even with Henry dead, she would never feel safe.

Annie knew that Henry sent out a picture, but who received the picture she did not know. What if he had plans in motion in case of his own death? Knowing Henry, this was probably the case. If she went back home she would be putting everyone in danger, Auggie most of all. She knew he would do anything to keep her safe, including giving his own life. He had given up so much for her already, and she couldn't risk putting him through any more.

Annie knew that the moment Auggie realized she wasn't on that boat, he would be looking for her. He would be hurt, and she knew that, but he would also be safe, and that was what mattered. She needed to go somewhere no one would find her.

Annie thought back to the day she and Simon were shot. She was ready to pack up and run away with him, until she saw the picture of her family, reminding her what she would be leaving begin behind.

Simon promised her a place where they could live in peace and never have to worry about being found. Maldives. When he realized she wasn't coming, before being shot, he handed her a slip with the coordinates on it, hoping one day she would change her mind and join him. She memorized those coordinates in case of emergency, a time like this. This is where she would go now.

Annie needed to act fast. She knew she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Auggie. Before sending the woman on her way, she composed an email to him, setting it on a 12 hour timer. By the time he got it the agency would already know she wasn't on the boat, and she would be gone. There was so much she wanted to say, but not enough time. So she looked to the words of an old love. Words that had once kept her up and night trying to understand their meaning, and words she wished she listened to.

Annie put the phone in the woman's bag, and sent her on her way. She quickly found he way to the airport, and using an untraceable passport she had made for her earlier that week, she flew to Malaysia. "By now they should know I'm gone" she thought.

There Annie found a man with an old fishing boat, and paid him more than it was worth to buy it off of him. She knew people from the agency would come down to the dock looking for her, so she asked him to lie. He agreed, seeing she was obviously in pain. She thanked him and went on her way.

"Maldives, here I come," she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own the characters, even if I wish I did (This chapter was updated to combined two chapters into 1, nothing new worth rereading.)

Auggie's POV

"It's been 4 hours since the boat left the dock," Auggie thought to himself, "she should have called by now." He had been trying to get a hold of Annie for an hour now, but she wasn't picking up her phone. He was beginning to worry. Auggie decided to talk to Joan, he was probably getting worked up over nothing. He really missed her.

"Hey Joan, can I talk to you for a sec," he asked when he got to her office. He could feel the boxes stacked around him full of her stuff.

"Of course," she responded, "but make it quick, I'm still putting my office back together. These guys really messed it up while I was down in crateology."

"Annie's boat left for the half way point 4 hours ago. Normally she would have called the moment the boat left the dock, but she hasn't called, and isn't picking up her cell. I know I'm probably overreacting, but I'm worried about her."

"You're tracking her phone right? What does it say?"

"It says she in the middle of the ocean, about 3 hours from the meet point."

"And the captain confirmed she was on board?"

"The moment they left, yes."

"She's probably just resting. God knows how much sleep she's gotten the past few months, and especially this past week. She deserves a few hours of alone time to recharge her batteries. I sent Calder to the meet point, I'll instruct him to call when boat arrives in a few hours. In the mean time, I want you to go home and relax. I'll call you when we make contact."

"No disrespect Joan," Auggie replied as politely as he could, "but I think wait here. I'll crash at my desk if I need to, but I'm not leaving until I hear from her.

"Auggie-"

"SORRY JOAN," he yelled back as he walked out of her office. He knew she was probably right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Auggie made his way back to his desk, tried Annie's phone one last time, leaving a message when she didn't pick up, and then shut his eyes.

Auggie was woken up 3 hours later by someone frantically shaking his chair.

"Auggie...Auggie!" A familiar voice called out.

"What is it Barber?" Auggie asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's Annie," Barber replied. Auggie could sense the urgency in his voice and knew something was wrong. "She wasn't on the boat!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WASNT IN THE BOAT!?" he was wide awake now. "The GPS placed her there, and the Captain said-"

"The Captain was wrong," Barber cut him off. "There was a woman matching Annie's description on the boat. Calder found Annie's phone in her bag. The woman said some strange woman paid her a lot of money to get on that boat. Something didn't just miss the boat, she wanted us to think she was on it."

"What are you doing Annie," Auggie thought out loud.

"Auggie," a woman's voice called.

"Joan!"

"I assume Barber filled you in."

"Yup," he responded. He could feel how cold his response was, but he didn't care. Annie was gone and he should have known.

"I know you thought something was wrong, but there is nothing we could have done." Joan defended herself.

"I know," Auggie said more calmly. She was right. There was no way the could have known Annie would pull something like this. "So what's our next move?"

"We already have Calder and a team on route to Hong Kong to investigate. There boat will arrive in 7 hours, when they get there they'll ask around and hopeful get some answers. Until then, there is nothing we can do."

"That's not good enough; by the time the get there Annie's will have had half a days head start. She could be anywhere by then."

"We'll do you have a better plan Auggie? Any idea where she might be headed?"

Auggie stood there silently.

"This is our only option. There haven't been any dings on the passport we gave her, so she can't have left Hong Kong," Joan tried, unsuccessfully, to calm Auggie.

"She's too smart, she obviously put some thought into this plan. Annie has spent months in Hong Kong, she probably knows all the best cobblers in town."

"What I don't understand is why," Joan questioned, "Why run? Was someone following her?"

"She would have snatched a burner phone and called us by now." Auggie answered

"Exactly. Auggie, we may have to deal with the fact that she doesn't want to be found. Now unless you have any idea where she might go, our only option is to track down any leads in Hong Kong."

Auggie sat back down at his desk and got back to work. When it was clear he had no clue where she could be, Joan turned around and left. Several hours later his computer made a sound indicating he had an incoming email from an unknown contact. His heart sank.

_The truth is complicated_

_-A_


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie's POV**

The Maldive islands had been in view for a while now. Annie was about 10 miles away. After that it was a short, one mile walk to the safe house in Malé. She had never seen it in person**,** but after Simon's death she studied the route religiously in case of a moment like this. Annie had often thought of visiting the place to see what Simon had planned for them. She decided not to in case she was followed, giving away its location. That would kind of ruin the point of a "safe house."

During the trip Annie tried not to think about Auggie, but it was no use. She remembered the morning Ben left, how confused she was, how hurt she felt. Annie couldn't stand the thought of Auggie feeling like that. "At least he knew what he was getting into when he decided to date a spy," Annie thought, "I had no clue that Ben was in the CIA when we dated."

Still, Annie knew it wouldn't matter. It was easier to leave Danielle behind. She still thought Annie was dead, so it wasn't like Annie had to leave her twice. But Auggie was different. Things with him were still fresh.

As Annie reached the shore, she thought about the email she had sent Auggie. He would have received it by now. Should she have said more? Should she have not sent the email at all? Has he even read it? She needed to think of something other than Auggie, something less fresh. Simon.

What would her life be like if he were still alive? Probably no different than it is now. She made her choice the day he was killed to stay. If anything, her life might have been easier now.

It was Simon's death that sent Annie to Russia in search of vengeance. It was her near death that finally forced Auggie to realize that he couldn't live without her. If they hadn't been shot, and Simon had left like he should have, he and Annie might have never gotten together, making it so much easier right now to leave Auggie.

"Auggie," she sighed.

The house was within view now. She took a minute to look at it. It was bigger than she'd expected, but still small enough to go undetected. It was beautiful, surrounded by trees and wild flowers. Birds chirped in a near by tree, welcoming to theirs home. Her home. Annie was so amazed by the houses natural beauty, that she didn't notice the obvious foot prints on the ground. She made her way to the door, expecting it to be locked, and turned the knob. The door opened.

"That's weird," she thought to herself," I thought for sure I'd have to break a window or something."

Annie continued to admire the house, paying no attention to the lack of dust for a house that was supposed to empty. She didn't even hear the door open, or the silent foot steps trailing behind her.

"Hello Annie," the familiar voice spoke.

As she turned around she drew her gun, aiming it at the figure in front of her.

"Simon!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no characters of course:) please review and let me know what you think**

**Annie's POV**

"You're alive!" Annie stated, gun still pointed at Simon.

"And you've lost weight," he replied, hoping to break the ice.

"Yeah, well you've gained weight, for a dead guy."

"I deserved that," Simon chuckled. "Now, are you going to put that gun down?"

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here," she shot back.

"I should ask you the same, if you recall, this is MY safe house you're in."

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly expected you, or anyone for that matter, to be here. Now start talking"

"Not until you put your gun down, love," Simon replied, sitting down at the table. Annie hesitated, but eventually lowered her gun. Simon kicked out the chair across from him, inviting Annie to sit down. "Now," he spoke, "what do you want to know?"

"How about how you're alive? When I woke up that day, I was told you died."

"Exactly. You were TOLD I died, everyone was. I woke up in the ambulance just long enough to make them take me to a different hospital. One where a friend of mine works. Well, friend isn't the right word," Simon chuckled, "but he owes me a thing or two. Fixed me up good as knew and told everyone I was dead. He said he burned the body, so no one could question him. You would be surprised what you can get people to do when you have pockets as deep as mine. Now let's get you some food, I want lying about your weight, you're paper thin," he said as he stood up, his voice now laced with concern.

"So you let everyone believe you were dead?" she asked, still in shock. "Me, your friends...your sister." Annie followed him to the kitchen.

"If I'm not mistaken, you did the same thing to your friends, to YOUR sister."

"How did you know about that," she shot back.

"Annie, darling, I've had eyes on you the moment I left DC. Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For Russia. For keeping my sister safe." All humor was gone from his voice, "You were there for her when I couldn't be. That means a lot to me."

"Well it was my fault in the first place," she said with guilt in her voice. "If I hadn't been caught they never would have felt the need to threaten her."

"You know you're right," Simon said, trying to hold back a smile. "I hadn't thought of it that way, I retract my thanks."

"Hey, not cool, you can't do that," Annie said, laughing now.

"And THERES the smile I've been looking for," Simon said, laughing with her.

The laughing stopped and Simon look at her with complete sincerity in his eyes. He walked close to her, grabbing one of her hands in each of his. "God, I've missed you," he stated.

Annie stood silently for a second, not sure how to respond, but eventually replied with, "I've missed you too, Simon."

Annie reached out and held him in a hug. Simon held her back, and the two of them remained like this for several minutes.

"Now," Simon said, breaking the silence. "Food."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters of course. Leave a review please :)**

**Auggie's POV**

"Auggie, I thought I told you to go home," Joan called out as she stepped into his office.

"And I told you I'm not going home until we find something new," he answered. "What can you teIl me."

"We tracked Annie through street cams to an Airport in Hong Kong, from there she took a plane to Malaysia. Once in Malaysia she stayed out of view of all cameras."

"So basically, she could be anywhere, and we got nothing." Joan could hear the disappointment and frustration in his voice.

"Auggie, we'll find her," she said, trying to console him. "Now go home and get some rest. You haven't gone home in almost 48 hours."

"Joan-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Auggie," she fought back. "We need you here, yes, but you're of no use to us if you're not on your game. Go home, get some rest, and we'll call you with any news."

Auggie could tell Joan was serious. He knew she would personally escort him out of the building this time, so he grabbed his cane and stormed out, slamming his door behind him. When the cab dropped him off at home he decided not to go inside. He needed to cool off, so he unfolded his cane and went for a walk.

Auggie couldn't help but feel he was to blame for Annie's disappearance. He'd slept with Helen the night she brought him to her safe house. Annie claimed she understood, and that she wasn't mad, but he knew he had hurt her. It was a mistake, one he thought about every day. If he could take it back, he would.

He needed to find Annie, to apologize, to win her back. Annie needed to know that he couldn't live without her in his life. She was always there for him when he needed to talk. They'd go out for drinks, sometimes he'd show up at her house, and vice versa.

Annie had clearly put some thought into wherever she went, this wasn't just some random decision. Maybe if he looked through her stuff, he could find some kind of clue.

When Auggie got home he picked up his phone, it rang three times before he heard it picked up on the other end.

"Auggie?"

"Joan! I have an idea. Come pick me up?"

"I'll be there in 20," Joan agreed, knowing it must be important.

When Joan arrived, Auggie gave her an address.

"I don't recognize this address," she said, confused, "where are we going?"

"Annie's safe house," he answered. He and Joan sat in silence for a moment, and without saying anything else, Joan started the car.

"Do you want to tell me how you know where Annie's safe house is," Joan asked as they arrived, shutting the car off. "This kind of defeats the purpose of a safe house."

"After Calder...shot Annie," he hesitated, trying to find the right words, "I went to her house to clear out her safe and anything important. Annie gave Calder and I the address to her safe house so we could move everything there."

"So you figure anything that might tell us where she could have gone would be here," it wasn't a question.

"Exactly. Now there wasn't much in her safe when I emptied it. Mostly just a few passports and some cash-"

"But?" Joan questioned, knowing there was more. They had arrived at the door and Auggie handed Joan a key. He had taken it from Annie's house when he moved everything, and held onto the key for safe keeping.

"BUT, I distinctly remember there being a small notebook in there that felt like it was used quite often." He heard the door open and stepped inside, feeling around for a light switch, not that it would make a difference to him.

"Do you remember where you put the notebook?"

"Bottom dresser drawer, on the left." Auggie heard her rummaging through the drawer.

"Got it," Joan called out to him. "Looks like a planner. It's full of contacts and addresses."

"Anything of use?" No response. "Joan?"

"Looks like some pretty standard stuff, nothing is sticking out. Sorry Auggie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," she said, flipping through the pages, slicing her finger as she went. "OUCH," she cried out, letting the notebook fall to the floor.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just a paper cut," Joan responded, reaching for the book. "You'd think someone who worked for the CIA could handle a paper cut," she joked, "but you'd be wrong."

As Joan picked up the book, she spotted a slip of paper on the floor. "Hold on a sec Auggie, something fell out." She grabbed the paper.

"What is it?"

Joan looked at the slip.

**4° 8' 32'' N** **73° 25' 27'' E**

_Simon's safe house_.

"They're coordinates."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own any characters :) tell me what you think!**

**Simon's** **POV**

"You know, you still haven't told me what it is you're doing here, love...Not that I'm complaining" Simon added. It had been 3 days since Annie arrived. Simon had let her sleep in his bed while he took the couch, he wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible. "And I don't mean here in my house, I mean in hiding." Up until now he hadn't tried to pry anything out of her, thinking she would step forward with the information herself, but he was beginning to worry about her.

"I thought you had eyes on me after you left," she fired back trying, but failing, to force a smile. She was attempting to change the subject.

"I did," he confessed, "but your sister wasn't the only one who was under the impression you were dead.," Annie bowed her head in embarrassment for a second. "I almost pulled myself out of seclusion to hunt down the bastard working for Wilcox who, I thought, shot and killed you."

Simon was starting to feel his emotions flare up. After he was informed of Annie's supposed death, Simon couldn't help but feel he could have stopped it from happening. When his informant communicated that she had been digging herself into a hole with Wilcox, he wanted to step in. Wilcox had a reputation for being trouble, and that was before his son Jai was murdered. Simon assumed Annie could handle herself, but soon after he decided to stay out of it, he was informed of her death. Knowing now that she was alive only proved he was right in assuming she could take care of him herself.

"How is the son of a bitch anyway? Wilcox, I mean."

"He's dead," was all Annie said. Simon could hear the coldness in her voice. She didn't exactly try to hide it.

"How'd he die," Simon questioned, trying hard to hide how pleased he was with this, he fought back a smile.

"I shot him." Again with the short answers. Annie wasn't going to volunteer any information on her own.

"And when was this? I feel like I would have heard about this by now."

"About five days."

"And that brings us back to square one," he said, finally putting the pieces together.

"Which is?"

"Why are you here love? Again, in hiding, not actually here," he reassured her, taking care to make her feel welcome and not like he wanted her to leave.

No response.

"With Henry out of the picture, you ought to be able to feel safe. So why is it you're avoiding going home."

"Henry had my picture, he could have sent it to any one of his contacts in case of his death."

"But there's more to it than that, I can tell."

Again, no response. He could tell she wasn't quite ready to have this conversation. "Look, you don't have to open up to me now, just know I'm here if, and when, you're ready to talk." Simon decided to stop pushing her. "Until then, why don't we go for a walk, you've been locked up inside since you got here. You could use some fresh air." Annie agreed, and got up to change.

As they left, Simon thought about holding her hand, but decided against it. He was doing everything he could to make her feel comfortable, and God knew how badly he wanted to hold her, not a day went by when he didn't think of her, but he knew she had moved on. It had been more than a year since they were shot, since he went into seclusion, just as she is doing now. He didn't know if Annie would ever look at him again the way she once did, the way he still looks at her, but having her around now, even just as friends, is enough. It has to be.

Later that night Simon tried to make Annie a nice dinner, probably one of the best she'd had in months. A nice seared Salmon with a side of rice, asparagus, and a glass of wine. If he was completely honest, he was trying to impress her. Simon watch as she slowly picked at her food, taking a bite only once every few minutes. By the time she declared she was done, she'd eaten less than half of the food on her plate. This was obviously a result of whatever she'd been through recently. Annie had lost a traumatic amount of weight since he'd seen her last, and it worried him. He stood to clear the table, Annie stood to help.

"I've got this, love," he assured her. "You go relax." She'd done just that. Annie picked a book from his shelf and curled up on the couch under a blanket. Simon got to work cleaning the mess he'd made in the kitchen. By the time he'd finished, Annie was sound asleep.

Simon stood and watched her for a while before grabbing a book for himself, and sitting back down by the table. Annie looked peaceful for the first time since she'd arrived. He wondered what she was dreaming about that made her so happy.

"Auggie," she mumbled, smiling in her sleep. He got his answer.

Annie's moment of peace didn't last long though. Moments later she was tossing in her sleep. It almost looked as though she were fighting someone off. Simon crossed the room in a few swift steps and knelt at Annie's side, gently nudging her, "Annie," he spoke gently so as not to startle her. "Annie," not gentle enough. Annie awoke, throwing her self off the couch and reaching for her waistband where her gun normally was, her hands came up empty.

"Annie, it's ok" he soothed her, pulling her into a hug. "It's just a dream, it's ok," he whispers. Simon lead her back to the bed in his room. Annie asked him to lay with her until she fell back asleep. He did, getting up to leave only after her eyes shut, and her could hear the silent snores. As Simon left, he stopped at the door, turning to glance at her one last time before going to bed himself.

"Sleep tight Annie," he whispered, leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters, but I can dream, can't I? ;)**

**Auggie's POV**

"Joan, this is ridiculous! Calder and his men have been in Malaysia a week now. I'm telling you, she's in Malé," Auggie argued as he walked with Joan.

"I understand that you're worried about her Auggie," Joan replied, "but we have no proof that's where she is."

"What do you mean no proof? Joan!"

"Auggie, a piece of paper doesn't mean anything. We all know she was planning to leave with Simon that night, that is all that this proves."

"The Maldive islands aren't that far from Malaysia-"

"And the only planes that have been down there in the last week are private owned," she cut him off. "Calder spoke the the pilots and passed Annie's picture around. No one has seen her, and none of the cameras picked her up." They were in Joan's office now.

"She could have taken a boat," he shot back. Auggie didn't need proof to know that Annie had gone to Malé.

"Yes, and Calder is at the docks now, I'm expecting his call any-" the phone rang, proving her point. "See," she said, picking up the phone.

"Joan!" His voice came through.

"Hang on Calder, I'm putting you on speaker," Joan replied, "speak."

"Let me start by saying Annie really isn't making this easy, you trained her well Joan," he paused for a response, but none came. "RIGHT! So, other than fishing boats, the only things to go in or out of this dock are freight ships. I checked the records, and none of them have gone anywhere near The Maldives in the past week, and none of the fishing boat captains claim to have seen her..."

"But?" Auggie asked, knowing it was coming.

"BUT, one of them seems to have gotten a shiny new toy."

"I don't understand," Joan says. "You need to be specific.

"One man just bought a new boat, less than a week old. I took a look at the boat, there is no way he could have been able to afford it, not on the money he makes alone."

"You think Annie might have paid him off?" Auggie was beginning to put the pieces together. Auggie though back to the day after Annie went dark. He and Calder provided her with more than enough money for something like this. They didn't know how long she would be "dead" and what she would need to do. They needed her to be prepared.

"It's possible, but again, he claims not to have seen her, or anyone matching her description."

"And you believe him," Joan questions him.

"I'm not sure. The guy claims he was left some money in a will, and there aren't and cameras around, so no way to place Annie here. It looks like we've hit a dead end."

"No, we haven't," Auggie argued, trying hard not to let his emotions boil up. "Joan, she's in Malé, I know it. Send me down there, you don't need send anyone with me. Let Calder stay in Malaysia and keep looking if you want."

"And if you're wrong," Joan questions.

"Then I come right back, no argument."

"And if you're RIGHT," she asks. A question Auggie doesn't understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Auggie, Annie has clearly put a LOT of effort into not being found. There's got to be a reason."

"She's been through a lot Joan, clearly that's what she THINKS she wants. But she needs us, now more than ever."

"She needs us, or she needs you,"

The question catches him off guard. " I don't understand."

"Then let me rephrase that. I am _well_ aware of your feelings for her Auggie, we all are. But you can't let that get in the way of what's best for Annie."

"I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR ANNIE," he couldn't keep his emotions from boiling over. Maybe Joan was right and he was too attached, maybe not. "If you didn't want me going to get her, why send a team to look for her in the first place?"

"He's got a point Joan," comes Calder's voice the phone. Auggie was beginning to forget he was even there. They both were.

"I needed to make sure the reason for her disappearance wasn't that she was followed, and given the fact that WE aren't even certain where she is," Auggie rolled his eyes at this, "I highly doubt anyone else is."

"So you're saying I can't go down there Joan?"

"I'm saying we should give her time, let her cool off, and then MAYBE, try to make contact."

"I have to agree with Joan on this one, Auggie."

Auggie stood there in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. He thought about everything he and Annie had been through, all the lives she'd touched, not just his, but Jai's, Simon's, Eyal's. He paused at Eyal for a moment. He was one of the few who knew Annie went dark,and the news of Henry Wilcox's death will have made its way to Mossad by now.

Without a word, Auggie turned around and began to leave. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING," Joan called after him.

"HOME," he yelled back, without turning around.

Twenty minutes later, Auggie was fishing his keys out of his pocket and opening the door. Once inside he began to pull out his phone, but before he could do anything, the phone began to ring.

CALL FROM: EYAL LAVIN

Auggie couldn't help but smile. He double tapped the screen of his phone, answering the call, "Did you just read my mind?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any characters, try as I might ;) leave a review please, let me know how I'm doing so far.**

Auggie's POV

Auggie stepped off the boat and onto the docks at Malé. The sound of footsteps made their way towards him, and he knew his help had arrived. "Eyal," he called, putting out his has, Eyal took it. "Thanks again for agreeing to help." Eyal offered to lead Auggie to his car, and he accepted, taking his arm.

"Anything for Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson. Won't the CIA notice you're gone though?"

"I've told Joan I needed a few days alone to cool off," he answered, "knowing Joan, that won't be enough, so I've connected my home phone to this burner phone," he said, pulling a cell out of his pocket. Eyal started the car and began to drive to the hotel he'd set up base at. "All calls to that number will be forwarded here, and Joan won't be able to tell the difference. I've also left my personal cell at home for GPS purposes, learned that one from Annie. Again, all calls will be forwarded to this one. Eventually Joan WILL go to check on me, so we only have a few days to locate and approach Annie."

"And when we do?"

"We convince her to come back," he said, forcing a smile, "simple as that."

"And what if it's not so simple."

"We'll cross that bridge IF we get to it. For now we focus on Annie. Now we can't just show up, break the door down and yell SURPRISE," he joked, trying to calm his own nerves. "That won't go over well. We need to run surveillance, try to find out as much as we can about why she's here."

"And if she's not here?"

"You're beginning to sound like Joan," he frowned, "she's here, I know it." That was all Eyal needed to hear. They'd arrived at the hotel now, and Eyal lead him to the table so Auggie could set up all his equipment. Out of his bag, Auggie pulled a few basic things they'd need for surveillance, an ear piece so he could talk to Eyal and bug so he could hear back, as well as a few extra for him to plant in and around the house. "Don't risk letting her see you, if she leaves, find a way into the house and put these where they will go unnoticed."

"This isn't my first time planting a bug, I think I can handle myself."

"I understand, just remember, this is Annie we're talking about, she'll be on red alert right now, so be careful."

"Got it," he said, taking the equipment Auggie had given him, "see you when I get back."

"Wish I could say the same," Auggie joked. "Good luck," he called out before hearing the door close.

**20 minutes later, Annie's POV**

"YOU BETTER BE PLANNING ON CLEANING UP WHATEVER MESS YOU MAKE IN THERE," Simon's voice reached her in the bathroom. "I REALLY DONT WANT HAIR DYE STAINS EVERYWHERE." Annie finally decided it was time to get rid of the brunette hair she had put up with for months. She missed her natural hair color, and her brunette hair was just a reminder of what she'd been through the last few months, and of what she'd given up.

"How do I look," she asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"You always look gorgeous, even if you died your hair neon pink" he responded, making her blush. Annie rarely smiled anymore, so moments like these were important. There was a silence after that, and she could feel Simon's eyes analyzing her. She knew something was coming, but she didn't know what it was, or if she could take it.

"Annie, I understand what you're going through," he spoke, breaking the silence. "I may not know all the ugly details of your experience in particular, but I can see it in your eyes. The look of contempt for yourself, of disgust. The feeling of worthlessness," he'd hit it right in the dot there. "We've all been there, had to do things we didn't want to. It's part of the game we play...scratch that, played. I don't know about you, but I'm done playing." He paused for a second to and pick up on how Annie was feeling, but even she didn't know. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that your wrong. Whatever you did, you did because you had too. It's ok to let your guard down, to feel happy for yourself. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you Annie Walker."

Hearing Simon say this didn't change the effects the past few months had on her, but just for a second she felt accepted, she felt human, and that was something she needed to feel, even if it was just for a second.

"Now," he said, pulling her out of her thoughts, "how about we go for a walk through town today, do some shopping, get a bite to eat. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," she answered, and she meant it.

**Same time, Eyal's POV**

Eyal was just coming up on the house and scoped out a good place to watch. He sat down, out of view, and put on the equipment Auggie had given him, shooting him a text to let him know he'd arrived. Soon after, he heard a low rumble in his ear, letting him know the coms were up.

"Alright Eyal, can you hear me,"

"I can," he replied, "and me?"

"Loud and clear. Any sign of Annie?"

"Not yet, just have to sit and wait."

"Did you spot any cameras that could tip her off,"

"No, we're clear."

"Ok good. Try to get eyes on Annie if you can, any windows?"

"Yeah, one," he said pulling out a pair of binoculars. He wasn't able to see Annie when he looked, but what he did see caught him off guard. "Hey Auggie, what can you tell me about the guy who owned this place?"

"Simon Fischer," he asked, "I thought you read up on him."

"Yes, but only what was in the file I gave Annie. How serious were they?"

"They loved each other, very much. She was ready to run away with him before he was killed, they would have come here. It's his fault Annie was almost killed with him, and I resent him for that."

"How so?"

"Simon knew the dangers of his job, knew that people wanted him dead, and he chose to ignore that. He put Annie in harms way wherever they went. He even took her to Cuba, almost getting her killed there as well. If you ask me, the bastard got what he had coming."

"Does Annie know how you felt about him."

"I never really talked about it with her, after he died she was heart broken."

"And did anyone ever see the body?"

"No, the hospital Annie was taken to was at capacity, so he was moved somewhere else, the body was burned before we got there." Auggie realized there was a reason for the conversation they were having. "Why the sudden interest in Simon Fischer," he asked, feeling like he already knew the answer.

Eyal confirmed it. "Because I'm looking at him right now," he said, as Simon and Annie both stepped out of the house and went on there way, "very much alive, and he's with Annie."

There was silence in Eyal's ear piece for a while before Auggie's voice came through. "This changes things."


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the long wait, spring semester started back up so I've been busy with work. Ill do my best to update on at least a weekly basis. Please review :)**

**Eyal's POV**

"Eyal, you done in there," Auggie's voice came in through the coms.

"Just about," he replied as he finished replacing the cover of a wall socket where he hid the last listening bug, "Done."

"Alright, get out of there before someone sees you."

"Really? I thought I'd stick around for a while, watch a movie or something."

"This isn't the time for jokes Eyal," Auggie cautioned. He wasn't in the mood for humor, he had to many questions running through his head. Did Annie know Simon was alive and not tell him? Did she trust Simon more that Auggie? Did she still love him? It pained Auggie to think that Annie would turn to anyone but himself when she's in trouble.

"I don't understand why I don't just grab her and leave, if this Simon guy is really so dangerous," Eyal questioned him.

"Annie doesn't see him as dangerous, and if we just show up out of the blue, she could run off again. She needs to come home willingly."

"So what's the plan?"

"We wait it out until we get an idea of the situation. If we know why she ran in the first place it will be easier to get her home. Now get out and head back to the hotel."

"Right be there soon."

**Annie's POV**

Simon and Annie didn't get back until late that night, spending all day in town shopping for new cloths for Annie, talking, and laughing. Annie almost felt guilty that she was happy, even for a moment. After everything she did when she went dark, (had to do, she told herself) Annie felt like she didn't deserve happiness. Annie went straight to bed when they returned, without saying a word to Simon. Just when things started to look like they were getting better, she shut him out again.

While Annie slept, she dreamt she was back in Hong Kong, walking the streets in search of Henry. As she walked around a corner she was surprised to see who was standing there. "Auggie," she whispered, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"I've got your back," he smiled back at her, reaching out his hand, "Always."

She reached her hand out to grab his, but before their hands touch, the loud bang of a gun rang through the streets. Annie watched as the smile on Auggie's face quickly vanished, replaced by a look of terror. "ANNIE," he screamed, frantically waving his arms around in search of her.

"Auggie," she whispered, looking down at her shirt, watching it slowly turn red with blood. Annie felt a sharp pain in her chest as she realized what had happened. "AUGGIE," she screamed this time, pulling herself out of her dream.

Annie couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as Simon bursts through the door. "Annie" he called, running to the bed and reaching out to hold her. "It's just a dream Annie, breath," he soothed her, rocking her back and forth in his arms, "it's going to be ok, it was just a dream."

"It felt so...real," she choked out between sobs and gasps for air. She looked at the clock to see what time it was, three in the morning.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," Simon said, whipping the tears from her face. "When you wake up, we'll go for a walk, take your mind off things." Simon sat with her until she fell back asleep, it didn't take long. As distraught as she was, she was also incredibly tired.

The next time Annie woke up, it was ten in the morning. She grabbed some cloths and headed for the shower. Annie spent close to forty five minutes in the shower, hoping the hot water would help her relax. When she got out she found Simon on the couch, reading. "You ready to go," he asked, looking up from his book.

"Yea," she responded, as enthusiastically as she could, last nights dream still fresh in her mind.

"Alright, I just want to finish this chapter, why don't you go without me and I'll catch up."

"Um-" was all she managed to say.

"Don't worry, I'll only be a few minutes."

"Alright, I guess," she said, sounding a little unsure. Annie paused outside the door for a second, taking in a deep breath, before going on her way.

** 2:30 AM, Auggie's POV**

Auggie had given up on trying to sleep, thoughts of Annie and Simon were rushing through his mind at a hundred miles an hour. He knew Simon would never intentionally put Annie in harms way, but when it came to Simon, danger was inevitable. Sooner or later things would catch up to him, and Auggie didn't want Annie anywhere near Simon when it did.

Sitting up in his bed, Auggie pulled his laptop and headphones of the night stand. Annie would most likely be asleep by now, but Auggie knew from his time with Annie that she talks in her sleep. He found it adorable, and knowing that, at least for the time being, she was safe would really put his mind at ease. The only time she slept silently was when she was sick, or under a lot of stress, so when he heard nothing but silence in his head phones he began to worry.

This silence continued for about thirty minutes until she finally broke the silence, "Auggie," she murmured, causing his heart to leap. He could hear joy in her voice, and he couldn't help but smile, until she spoke again, "Auggie," she repeated more clearly. Auggie could hear the worry and confusion in her voice and began to worry himself. It was only seconds this time until her voice rand through again, "AUGGIE," she screamed, causing Auggie to jump out of bed, bumping the nightstand and knocking over a glass of water in the process. He heard the glass shatter as it hit the floor, water spilling everywhere.

"Shit," he whispered as he threw his laptop and headphones on the bed. Less that fifteen seconds later his door burst open and Eyal burst in (holding a gun Auggie correctly assumed).

Eyal let out a sigh of relief when he found the room empty aside from Auggie. "Everything alright,"

"Yeah, just reached for my glass of water and missed it," he lied, "you mind helping me out, I don't want to wake up and slice my foot open."

"I got it man," Eyal answered, "you just go back to sleep."

"Right, sleep" Auggie murmured sarcastically as he pulled back the blankets on his bed and returned his laptop to the nightstand. He didn't see how he was going to be able to fall asleep after recent events. Eyal left and returned with a new glass of water and handed it to Auggie. To keep up appearances, Auggie took a drink of the water, unknowing of the fact that Eyal had dosed it with melatonin. Not very strong, but strong enough to put an already exhausted Auggie to sleep.

When Auggie awoke hours later, the first think he did was make himself a cup of coffee to help him wake up. Last nights events were still rushing through his mind while he say down on the couch with his laptop and coffee. When he put his headphones on his was greeted by the sound of a shower rushing in the background and the faint sound of the pages of a book being turned every few minutes. Auggie closed his eyes and waited for something, anything, to happen.

About ten minutes later the sound of footsteps rang through the large hotel room. "Morning," Auggie called out without opening his eyes. He was greeted by a grunt and the sound of a mug being slammed into the counter. Eyal was less of a morning person than he was. Auggie couldn't help but chuckle.

With the sound of a shower still playing in the background, Auggie decided to check his email. His hands glided across his brain reader, and he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong," came Eyal's voice from across the room.

"Joan caught on faster than I'd hoped," Auggie answered, feeling annoyed at Joan's ability to tell when Auggie was planning something. "She wants me to check in."

"So," came Eyal's response.

"So, if I don't, she is threatening to send in an extraction team to pull me out. I better call her," he sighed, "where's the hotel phone?"

"Kitchen counter," Eyal was clearly not capable of forming sentences longer than two words in the morning.

Auggie made his way to the counter, laptop in hand, and dialed Joan's number, putting it on speakerphone . As he waited for her to pick up, Auggie unplugged his headphones and turn down the volume. The shower was still going, causing Auggie to laugh. Only Annie was capable of taking a shower this long.

"Auggie, you better start explaining yourself," Joan's voice commanded. She didn't bother asking who was calling, knowing it could only be Auggie.

"I honestly didn't expect you to catch on so soon," Auggie spoke, instantly regretting it.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better Auggie? I work for the CIA, it's my job to catch on." Eyal chuckled as she said this. Auggie shot a dirty look in his direction.

"WHO WAS THAT," came Joan's sharp voice.

"Eyal Lavin," Eyal called out, walking closer to the phone, "at your service," he added sarcastically.

"Why am I not surprised."

"Look Joan," Auggie interrupted, "I'm not going to bother explaining to you why in here, what I am going to tell you is important."

"What is it," she asked in a concern tone. She could sense the urgency in Auggie's voice.

"Simons alive," Auggie answered. And just like clockwork, Simon's voice rang out of the laptop speakers.

"You ready to go," the voice spoke.

"Yea," came Annie's voice. Auggie quickly turned the volume of his computer up so Joan could hear.

"I just want to finish this chapter, why don't you go without me and I'll catch up."

"Um"

"Don't worry, I'll only be a few minutes,"

"Alright, I guess."

Auggie heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and a few seconds later he was about to turn the volume back down, when he heard the sound of the keys on a phone being pressed, followed by Simon's voice.

"Jacob," he greeted, "it's Michael. The deals off."


End file.
